Kidnapped Girl
by God'srider
Summary: A child becomes attached to Tony during an investigation and Ziva is awakened to her feelings toward Tony.The team has to solve the crime before the child is orphaned. TIVA bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any NCIS characters and have never met them. Please read and review!! My first NCIS fanfic so suggestions are good!

The NCIS A team was working a high stress case as normal. This time a mother and child had disappeared from a base house and the husband was in Iraq. Drops of blood and blonde hair were found throughout the living room and back porch of the house. After processing the scene the team headed back to headquarters for research and phone calls. They soon discovered that a small girl was seen being carried into a town house by a burly man. Two team members went back to the base house to finalize a BOLO with pictures, while the other members went to inspect the town house holding the little girl.

**Tony and Ziva POV**

Tony DiNozzo nodded ready to his Israeli partner, Ziva David as she stealthily crept to the doorway of the vacant house. Aiming her gun over Tony's shoulder, they swung the front door open covering each other as they systematically searched the two-story house for any clues.

Frowning Tony tapped his ear piece and was rewarded with McGee's yelp from the other end. "Tony, just say my name, don't hit the device." "There is no one here McGee," Ziva interrupted the coming teasing.

"Are you sure DiNozzo?" came Gibbs' voice. "Well, my gut tells me we are missing something so we'll check again." Tony responded.

After they checked the house again, Ziva showed her already apparent annoyance. "Tony, there is not anything in the house."

"Wait, I have a hunch." Walking to the hallway between the kitchen and bedroom, Tony motioned to the wall. "The space between the kitchen and next doorway is bigger than it needs to be."

Quite Charlie, I do not understand." Normally, Ziva could understand Tony fairly well, but now she was lost.

Smirking he started to explain, "It is quite frankly, Ziva and look at this wall," he patted the hallway wall, "it is larger than it should be compared to the size of the kitchen and bedroom."

"I will show you." He inspected the kitchen wall carefully before finally pushing it out of the way to reveal a faint seam in the wall's plaster. "See, a hidden door!" Ziva's face lit with understanding as Tony showed his excitement.

Ziva started talking to Gibbs, "Gibbs, we have found a door behind the fridge and we are going in to inspect."

She stepped into the passage behind Tony and proceeded down the narrow staircase. They both had their weapons drawn and descended cautiously.

**Gibbs and McGee POV**

McGee had just finished updating the BOLO after he and Gibbs had returned from getting more pictures from the crime scene. Gibbs burst into the room and started talking, "Ziva just said something and I could not hear everything because this thing," he tossed the ear piece, "crackled and I only got the words 'we…found….door….going in..' and that is not good enough."

Instantly, McGee started test calling to both Ziva and Tony and neither responded to his calls. "Boss, it seems like someone has purposefully disengaged them without doing it manually. I tried their cell phones and both have failed, must be out of range."

**Tony and Ziva POV**

Meanwhile, the other two agents were oblivious to the sound failure and had made it halfway down the stairs before Ziva spun around.

"What?" Tony whispered following Ziva three steps up before they both heard a clang resonate down the staircase as the doorway was slammed shut. Darkness ensued and they reached the top of the stairs. Pushing hopelessly on the door, Tony heard the fridge screech as their captor slid it back to its place in front of the door.

"I cannot believe we did not hear that coming." Ziva muttered clearly frustrated.

"We did not see it coming, Zee-vah." Tony loved correcting her confused idioms.

Ziva frowned and responded, "Our backs were turned so how could we have seen it coming, Tony?"

"The saying is did not see it coming, but in this situation your mistake makes more sense," Tony responded. Pulling out his flashlight, he moved to go down the stairs in front of Ziva. After reaching the floor of the basement, they surveyed the nearly empty room. One recliner sat in the left corner and a broken dining table sat diagonal to the chair in the opposing corner. Seeing a small closet another corner, they proceeded warily with guns raised.

"Quiet Tony, someone is in there." Ziva whispered cautiously as she heard a faint rustle coming from the closet.

* * *

I hope you liked it! More to come, but please review....suggestions appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Still do not own the NCIS characters….sad, I know. Please read and review!!!

**Tony and Ziva POV**

Ziva swung the closet door open to reveal the tearstained face of the kidnapped girl, who had tape covering her mouth and ropes binding her arms and legs. The disheveled two year old shrunk into the back of the closet whimpering. Holstering their weapons, the both knelt beside the young girl. Talking soothingly, Ziva gently removed the tape and stroked the child's hair calmingly. Although Tony was working on untying the ropes he observed Ziva from the corner of his eye noting the motherly actions she used. Refocusing his attention on the ropes Tony pushed thoughts of the soft-hearted Ziva, he had just witnessed to the back of his mind.

"It's okay now. We are gonna help you." Tony joined Ziva in talking to the girl. "Tony is actually right. We will not hurt you. Come here sweetie." Ziva lifted the shaken girl from the floor and held her protectively against her.

Tony kept talking to calm the little one further, "We will be out of here soon, Carrie." Recognition lit the girl's crystal blue eyes when Tony said her name and she visibly relaxed into Ziva's shoulder.

"Tony, how do you know her name?" Ziva puzzled. "I guess I just remembered it from the case file. Weird, huh, I actually pay attention." Tony responded playfully. Tony started walking the room to look for a signal from their phones, but had no luck. Even though the flashlight lit some of the dark room, the basement was still fairly black and unnerved the innocent girl.

Rocking Carrie gently, Ziva hummed to the girl as she relaxed. Tony came alongside Ziva and stood next to her watching Ziva's natural movements and caring ways seep through Ziva's normally tough façade. "I have never seen this side of you, Zee-vah. "

"Oh and I suppose you always show your true woods." Ziva bit back defensively. Reacting quickly, Tony responded, "True nature Ziva not woods," Ziva rolled her eyes, but was always thankful for the corrections. Tony continued, "And your right I don't always show every aspect of my character, but that is not what I meant."

"And what did you mean DiNozzo, that I cannot show my emotions."

"I meant that I like it when you let your guard down and show your more compassionate side that I know you have, but do not like to show." Tony knew Ziva well and they were close, but she still held walls up fairly often.

Satisfied with his sweet answer, Ziva relaxed again and shifted the girl to her other arm. "Well, thank you." Her arms were getting heavy from the child, but she just moved her into a different position.

Noticing Ziva's discomfort, Tony stepped toward her. "I can hold Carrie for a while, Ziva. You can try your cell again." Balancing the option Ziva protested lightly, "You do not like children."

"We have been over this, I do like children, but unfortunately McGoo is right in surmising that they do not typically like me."

"Tony that cannot be true. Children are good judges of character and would see that you are almost just like them." Ziva picked up the teasing and smirked good naturedly. "Ha, I am very mature. Seriously, I will at least try to hold her." Relenting, Ziva passed the blonde toddler to Tony.

"Hi, Carrie. You don't mind me, huh? I am way cooler than most guys so you like me. Tony talked to the girl while bouncing around like Ziva. With big blue eyes, Carrie peered at Tony listening intently. She timidly laid her head on his shoulder and sat quietly. In about three minutes, Carrie had snuggled her nose into Tony's neck and after securing her thumb in her mouth she had drifted to a peaceful sleep. Tony moved to the chair and sat down with the girl.

From nearby, Ziva watched Carrie melt into Tony. She smiled at the touching scene and realized Tony had a softer side as well. "I have never seen this side of you, Tony."

"Thank you!" Tony grinned.

"What if I did not mean it as a compliment?" Ziva teased. She actually giggled when Tony froze calculating her question. She continued, "However, it was a compliment and I told you children are good judges."

Tony caught the hidden admiration Ziva masked in the comment. "What do you think Carrie decided about me?"

"She probably feels safe, comfortable, and care. She obviously trusts you to fall asleep in your arms." Ziva was slowly letting her walls down and allowing Tony to glimpse her feelings.

Tony actually looked touched and his eyes betrayed buried feelings. "You feel safe with me?"

"Well, you are my partner and I trust you." Ziva did not want to reveal just how much she felt for him.

"Right, of course Gibbs is first and me sometime after him." Tony answered bitterly. Although Tony pretended to be confident, he had his insecurities and one happened to be the doubt that people actually liked him. He knew that doubt was due to his degrading father. When he had been team lead, the team did not respect him or come to him with problems, but instead they trusted Gibbs.

Ziva was shocked because of his apparent doubt in himself that she had never seen before. "Tony, I do trust you." Tony covered his feelings again, "K, well you are cold so help take my jacket off." Hearing the authority in his voice, Ziva obeyed by helping him shrug the jacket off without disturbing Carrie. Putting it on over her tank top, Ziva tried not to shiver from the warmth that filled her when she felt the leftover body heat from Tony sink into her cold body.

As Ziva prepared to sit on the floor against the wall, Tony spoke up, "Ziva, you can sit here," he patted his thigh, "just so you don't have to sit on that disgusting floor." Her eyebrows shot up as she considered his offer.

Eventually, she caved moving toward him. Lightly she perched on his knee and leaned forward. Chuckling softly, Tony remarked, "Ziva, you won't hurt me. You can relax a little, it is so you can rest for now since we aren't going anywhere." Taking his advice, Ziva leaned back against his shoulder and relaxed.

Both of the team members ignored the way they almost fit together like that is how it was meant to be. Refusing to admit it, they sat in silence wondering what the other was thinking. Slowly, Ziva drifted off to sleep while Tony sat patiently waiting for McGeek and Gibbs to find them.

**Gibbs and McGee POV **

It had been nearly two hours since Tony and Ziva had disappeared and Gibbs was definitely on edge. He and McGee had scoured the house and its perimeter at least twice without finding any sign of the agents.

Gibbs was moving toward the back door when something made him pause by the fridge. He carefully inspected it and discovered a strand of black fiber sticking out from beneath the appliance and called McGee to come and help him.

* * *

**Thank you** everyone who added my story to their story alert list!! **Please review!** I would love feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may have been too fluffy for some. I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters or the agency!!

**Tony and Ziva POV**

Tony shifted his gaze from the sleeping child to the stairs hearing a scraping from the top. "Ziva, we have company." Ziva instantly jumped from her sleeping position on Tony's thigh and drew her weapon.

Following Ziva, the two made their way to the stairs. A muffled call was heard and Tony glanced at Ziva,  
"That was Gibbs' voice". Instantly Ziva kicked the door to draw attention to them, but she also managed to wake Carrie up. She began to cry with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks just as the door opened to reveal a relieved looking Gibbs and McGee.

"Ah, hey Boss. I knew you'd find us eventually! Took you long enough." Tony started his teasing.

"Tony, you already starting to be unbearable again?" McGee quickly fired back.

"I was locked down there for like three hours, I have a lot of catching up to do." Smiling, Tony bounced Carrie to slow her tears down. Realizing she was still safe, Carrie stopped crying and nuzzled back into Tony's shoulder.

McGee seemed to realize that Tony was holding a toddler, but before he could comment, a medic came up to examine the child. As soon as she realized she was no longer in Tony's arms, tears filled her eyes and she leaned toward Tony with arms outstretched. Tony looked momentarily surprised; however he recovered by telling the young girl it was okay. Quickly the medic finished checking her and passed her back to Tony. Gibbs hid a smirk as he watched his senior field agent coddle the girl.

"Is this Carrie?" asked Gibbs to confirm that the kidnapped girl had been found and was safe.

"Yes," responded Ziva, "we found her bound in the small dark closet. She has taken a liking to Tony obviously."

Since night had fallen, Gibbs made an unusual decision. "Tony, take Ziva and Carrie home and be at headquarters by 7 tomorrow."

"Boss, where do I take them?" Tony was confused probably from lack of food.

"To your house DiNozzo, it is only a few blocks away. McGee with me back to NCIS." Gibbs moved toward the agency car.

Looking slightly taken aback, Tony moved toward the other car, which had a car seat sitting outside it. After buckling Carrie in, Ziva and Tony got in and started off toward his house. Although the drive was silent, it was comfortable. Ziva went ahead of Tony to open the door to his apartment since he was carrying Carrie again.

He whispered to Ziva as he walked by her, "The cupboard at the end of the hall has extra blankets and pillows. Can you get her some?"

"Sure, are you putting her on the love bench?" Ziva questioned seriously.

"The love seat, Ziva. Yes." Tony walked into the house. After Ziva arranged the couch comfortably for the child, Tony laid her down. Surprising herself, Ziva felt her heart melt as she watched Tony lightly brush Carrie's hair from her forehead and kiss her on the cheek.

They both moved to the kitchen to eat the pizza they had picked up. After eating, Tony asked, "Do you want some other clothes to sleep in?" At Ziva's nod, Tony moved to his room with Ziva following. From her perch in the doorway, she realized Tony has pictures on his dresser and moves to look at them.

He joins her as she admires the first one, which is of the team including Ducky and Abby. All of them are hovered around Tony's desk smiling at a now forgotten comment. "Could I have a copy of this one?"

"Sure, I will send it to you tomorrow." Satisfied Ziva moved to the next picture. Abby and McGee were sitting together at a NCIS dinner and both were smiling brightly. The next picture was Gibbs in uniform years before. Puzzled she looked at Tony, "How did you…?"

Instantly, Tony became more serious. "Jenny left it to me in her will." "Oh." was all Ziva could manage.

Then she discovered that was the last picture and fought to control her disappointment that he did not have another one of just her or them together. Turning to go back to the living room, Ziva stopped at Tony's voice. "You aren't gonna look at the rest."

Tony stood pointing toward his nightstand where two more framed pictures sat. She looked at the first one which was a candid of her at a crime scene smiling at the photographer, most likely Tony. She let a girlish giggle escape and moved to the next one. Tony watched as her eyes betrayed the excitement she was feeling. A smile spread across his face as she took in the last picture of her. She was in the long green dress she wore in Tel Aviv at the NCIS dinner. Her eyes were bright and her hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders. Ziva looked to him with appreciation in her eyes, "When did you take it?"

"Right when we got there and I almost could not wait that long." Tony admitted. He handed her his Ohio State t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring. They each went to one of his bathrooms to change and brush teeth. When Ziva came out, Tony was sitting down on the couch with his pillow and a blanket.

"Tony go and get in your bed. I will sleep on the couch." Ziva demanded the sometimes suspiciously sweet man.

"Nope Zee-vah, it is yours tonight." He laid down before she could protest again and watched her as she contemplated it. "Those sweats swallow you, huh?"

"They are big, but fine. Thank you and good night, Tony." She retreated to his room without another fight. Each of the two agents fell asleep, wondering if they would ever admit how they felt to one another.

* * *

Let me know what you think!! Hopefully, I will update soon!! **Review** and **thanks** to those that have reviewed and/or added my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters.

* * *

The following morning Ziva stumbled into the living room at 6 to wake Tony up. She smiled when she saw Tony holding Carrie sleeping against him.

"Tony, we have to get ready for work." Ziva whispered and Tony slowly opened his eyes to squint up at Ziva. They hurriedly ate breakfast and got ready to go. When they were all set, Tony picked up the sleepy toddler and they made their way to the company car.

"Ziva, where did I leave my car?" Tony had not fully woken up yet to think clearly.

"At NCIS headquarters, where we left it to investigate an abandoned house." Ziva laughed as her partner's face went through the emotions from confusion, to remembering, to understanding. They got in and drove to headquarters.

Entering the bull pen, Tony said, "Good morning, McEarly! What is the news?" Ignoring the name, McGee looked up at the agents and smiled. Just as he opened his mouth to fill them in on the latest discoveries, Gibbs came in talking.

"Carrie's mom, Amy, has worked as a nurse in the past. The blood at their house is a Greg Hampton. Carrie's dad, Ryan, is in charge of weapons in Iraq. The motive and Amy's location are still unknown. Get working."

Tony set Carrie down in his chair to sleep longer and bent to his knees to work on his computer. An idea began to run through his head and he needed someone else's opinion on the theory. "Ziva, I have a thought."

"Okay, stab." Ziva replied ready to listen to Tony's idea.

"Shoot, Zi. If Greg is working with a terrorist group to smuggle weapons from U.S. troops in Iraq through Ryan Johnson, then they needed a bargaining chip. So they took his wife and daughter. Amy would be helpful anyway for medical reasons and Carrie would be a hostage. Plus, Greg obviously was injured." Tony looked at Ziva awaiting her response.

"That sounds very sensible, but what do we do with that theory?" Ziva asked.

"We start focusing on who else is involved and what terrorist group is running the mission." Tony turned back to his computer screen. "We got a hit on the BOLO for Amy Johnson.

Gibbs had returned, "Ziva and Tony go investigate. Carrie is asleep and will be for awhile, but hurry anyway."

Instantly, Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and rushed to the elevator. After arriving at the indicated gas station, they surveyed the surroundings and went inside to get witness reports.

Walking up to the cashier, Tony and Ziva flashed their badges and started talking, "Did you see this woman?" Ziva flashed the picture as Tony talked.

"Yes, about two hours ago." The stocky woman with short brown hair replied to Tony's question.

Ziva spoke up, "Can you describe what you saw and who she was with."

"Of course, two rather large men escorted her inside between them. One was white and creepy looking with a limp and the other was tall and from the Middle East." The woman blinked at the agents and looked interestingly at them for more questions.

Tony continued the questions, "Do you have surveillance tapes we could take to look at their pictures."

Apparently the woman was becoming fond of Tony, "Anything for you sweetie." She winked as she went to get the day's tapes.

Ziva looked at Tony and laughed at the way the cashier was taking to him. "You going to ask her on a date, Tony?" Ziva teased.

"No, Zee-vah I like longer hair better. Thanks!" Tony responded.

After they had collected the tapes and returned to NCIS, the two continued on computer work. Carrie had just woken up and now sat quietly on Tony's lap as he worked.

Ziva's phone rang and directly after hanging up she looked at Tony saying, "Abby got the tapes running and want to us to come see the footage."

Tony took Carrie to Ducky before heading to the lab to look at the videos.

As soon as they entered the lab with McGee, Abby started the tape. "The first guy is Hampton," Tony noted as the video played. Hampton was guiding a shaking Amy into the gas station with another man following her.

Staring at the screen, Ziva saw the second man, who was following Amy closely. Ziva took a sharp intake of breath realizing she recognized and knew the second man.

Questioningly, Tony looked at Ziva, who began talking. "The second man is Michael Rivkin, he was my partner in Mossad. My father informed me that Michael had began acting strange and asked for a two-week vacation."

* * *

**Please give me suggestions and constructive criticism!!!!!** Hopefully, I can update soon! I also have another story idea!!!

God bless!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters.

* * *

Tony looked at Ziva slightly shocked at the news that her old partner was now involved in kidnapping and something probably far more sinister than mere kidnapping. "Do you think he is involved as a terrorist?"

"I have not spoken with him since, my visit when we had a…falling out." Ziva replied distractedly still staring at the screen. "We must tell my father."

Gibbs came in and shot Ziva's statement down, "We aren't telling your dad until it is absolutely necessary. Tony find out about Greg Hampton, McGee track down all information about this guy, and Ziva does he have a cell phone?"

Nodding, Ziva rattled off his number to Abby and went upstairs to get to work helping Tony and Tim. Entering the bull pen, Ziva heard Tony's voice, "You let her grandma take her without me knowing."

Tony ended his call and Ziva frowned asking, "What is happening now?"

"Gibbs let Carrie's grandma take her without telling me." He jammed the phone back into its cradle and started typing furiously.

Ziva's face flashed with understanding at Tony's frustration. She moved to her desk to help McGee find information on her formerly trusted partner. Glancing up, she caught Tony's eye and sent him a compassionate look and he ran his hand through his hair before looking back at his work.

The team worked until nearly eight o'clock when Gibbs told them to pack up and head home. In the elevator, Gibbs phone rang. "Hello Ms. Crawford…..Yeah, I'll send him over right away…Uh-huh….Good night." Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs turned to Tony, "DiNozzo it seems Carrie will not fall asleep, but continues saying To-ee repeatedly. So go rock her to sleep or something." Gibbs turned back to face the elevator doors as they opened and hollered good night to his agents.

Ziva smirked hearing that Carrie missed Tony and Tony jogged toward his car. She had never seen him so attached to a child and it was rather touching. He had pulled out and left before the others had reached their cars.

Tony pulled up to Carrie's grandma's house and knocked softly. A short little old lady with graying hair answered with a strained look on her face. "Never mind, Tony. She fell asleep, maybe you can visit her another time. I don't want you to wake her." The woman rushed to inform Tony before she began closing the door.

Sensing something was wrong, Tony frowned and started talking, "Well, I will just check on her and be really quiet. She is a real sweetheart." He started moving closer to the door.

A pained expression crossed the old lady's face and Tony knew she was being forced to make him leave. "No, come back another time."

Deciding to pretend cooperation, Tony said, "Alright, Good night, Ms. Crawford." He turned away from the porch and hurried down the steps jogging to his car. He got in and pulled it right around the corner before getting out and walking back behind the house. Calling Gibbs, he began explaining, "Boss, something isn't right. She basically told me to leave and I could tell someone was next to the door pressuring her."

"Okay, DiNozzo sit tight and I'll be there with backup." Gibbs ordered his lead agent to wait on help not knowing what kind of situation it would be.

DiNozzo fought with himself about whether to listen or not. Hearing the muffled scream of a child come from the two story window above him, DiNozzo knew it was Carrie and whispered, "Boss, I just heard Carrie scream. I have to act, we cannot lose her."

"DiNozzo give us five minutes." Gibbs feared for his agent's safety if he chose to enter the house without backup.

"We may not have five minutes. They could get away by then. I'll be careful and quiet until you get here." Tony promised, not intending to stay outside while fulfilling his promise. He hung up quickly and crept toward the tall Oak tree next to the upstairs' window.

Carefully, he climbed the tree so he was high enough to see into the room and assess the situation. One man stood by the closet cutting rope. Across the room, an Israeli man stood gripping Carrie roughly by the armpits and holding her away from him. Seeing Carrie in pain, Tony knew he had to act before they hurt her further.

Pulling one of his pocket knives from his belt loop, Tony hurled it toward the kitchen window below him. He heard the satisfying sound of glass shattering and crashing to the ground. The man by the closet rushed from the room to inspect the noise while the Israeli man was left alone holding Carrie.

Tony lunged from the tree branch to the window easily making the four foot jump and crashed through the glass. After hitting the floor, Tony jumped to his feet and pulled his gun on the Israeli before he could react. "Give me the girl or else I'll put bullets in each of your joints." Tony was in no mood for even movie quotes.

* * *

**Please give me suggestions and review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS! Sorry it has taken so long to update!!

Staring at the Israeli man, Tony realized it was Ziva's old friend, Michael. Tony knew he couldn't risk shooting at him for fear of nicking Carrie. Carrie had made the transition from wailing to silent sobs upon seeing Tony standing in front of her.

Looking too smug for the situation, Michael started speaking, "Ah, Tony. Do you have a crush on the little girl?"

"She is innocent so just let her go and leave her out of your stupid plan." Tony's mind was racing as he tried to make another plan. He really should start thinking ahead.

"Well, now that I know you don't want Carrie hurt, she is even more useful than before." Smiling Michael shifted Carrie into a different position holding her body as a shield in front of him.

Although Tony was puzzled, he was losing patience and time. "And why would that be Rivkin? We have never even met." As soon as Tony had spoken the words, two more men thundered up the stairs and into the room with guns raised.

"Spare our friend for now; he deserves to know about my hostility toward him, "with a dark look in his eye, Michael continued, "True we have not met, but I have heard enough about you. It seems you and Ziva are quite close, no? I tried talking her out of becoming your friend, but she is stubborn. She thought I only had partial feelings for her and was trying to run her life when I asked her not to speak with you more than necessary. She ended things between us. Ziva was special to me, but was right in thinking I only had partial feelings since I was seeing her under orders from her father."

"You were using her under her father's orders for what?" Tony was angry that Michael would simply follow orders to play with Ziva's feelings. The realization that he had done the same to Jeanne stung, but it was in the past. Tony trained his gun on one of the other men not sure who to focus on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs spun his car toward the grandmother's neighborhood and dialed Ziva.

"Hello, Gibbs." Ziva's smooth voice answered after two rings.

"Make your way to Carrie's grandmother's house. It seems DiNozzo found trouble and is not waiting for backup to face it." Gibbs ordered before hanging up and calling McGee.

Recklessly, Ziva u-turned her mini and raced to help Tony. She fearfully dialed Tony awaiting him to answer.

* * *

Tony's phone vibrated and he glanced at it. Rivkin commanded "answer it on speaker." With his free hand Tony flipped open the phone.

"Uh, hello?" He warily answered while staring at the three men in front of him.

"Tony, what is going on? Gibbs said there was trouble." Ziva's normally emotionless voice held an underlying fear for her partner.

"You could say that." Tony was cut off by Michael's intrusion.

"Ah, Ziva. It has been a long time. Circumstances show that your boyfriend is in bigger trouble than he expected." Rivkin kept his suave smirk in place as he passed Carrie to a different man and reached for Tony's phone.

"Michael. Tony is not responsible for anything between us so don't drag him into it." Ziva was now worried and angry.

"He made it his business when he crashed into this room, Ziva." When Michael's voice dropped and he turned to the now broken window, Tony saw an opening. The man holding Carrie was distracted by her sobbing and the other man glanced at Rivkin.

Trying his best not to scare Carrie for the rest of her life, Tony took a shot at the lone man, who fell to the ground bleeding from his stomach. Kicking the other man in the knee cap, Tony whisked Carrie out of his arms and punched the man in the face.

Rivkin had spun to face the commotion to see Tony knock his other man down to join his bleeding partner. Tony raced from the room pulling the door shut sensing Michael pursuing him. He leapt down the stairs two at a time hearing the door crash open. Holding Carrie close to him, Tony did his best to comfort the shaken girl as he ran.

Pulling his gun, Rivkin tucked the phone in his pocket without ending the call, he ran toward the stairs. His stunned man left his shot partner to join the chase.

Tony felt them drawing nearer and turned down the hallway toward the basement door. Hearing a shot explode from Rivkin's gun, Tony felt pain erupt in his right shoulder. Continuing down the hallway, Tony ducked into a bedroom shifting Carrie to his left arm. Easing around the corner he fired at the two Israeli men, getting the dazed man twice in the chest.

The squeal of multiple sets of tires alerted Rivkin to Tony's backup and as he retreated toward the back door he yelled, "This is not over, Anthony." Turning Michael fled the house before the team could apprehend him.

Tony knew his team would be outside securing the premises before they could risk entering the house. Cradling Carrie against his own body, he moved to the front door. Swinging it open he revealed a very relieved looking Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee.

Walking slowly toward them, Tony began to assess the situation. "Rivkin left through the backdoor when he heard you guys, one Israeli bleeding out in the upstairs' bedroom, another dead in the downstairs' hallway, and I lost track of the grandma, but I think she's in the living room."

Gibbs signaled to McGee and the two raced to the backyard in search of Rivkin. Under a sudden impulse, Ziva stepped to Tony hugging him tightly without disturbing Carrie. Although Tony was surprised, he id not resist despite the pain shooting through his shoulder. Feeling something sticky on Tony's jacket, Ziva pulled away to see blood smeared over her arm.

"Tony, you've been shot? Gibbs!! You happened to leave that detail out of your assessment." Ziva reached out to Carrie and pulled her into her own arms while pushing Tony toward the steps to sit down.

With a tight expression on his face, Gibbs came around the corner with McGee on his heels. "Ziva, explain?"

"Tony has been shot on his right shoulder and is bleeding profusely and did not bother to tell us!" Ziva was clearly disturbed for and by her partner. Before Ziva was done speaking Gibbs had moved to Tony's side and was putting pressure on the wound.

"McGee, call an ambulance and Ducky for the terrorists. Ziva take Carrie and go take care of her grandma. She is tied up in the living room and worried." Gibbs turned to Tony and told him to lie on the ground and lay still. "I'm cutting off your shirt."

"Are you going to beat me with a tree branch or something for not following orders? " Tony joked despite the situation.

"No, but I may kick your butt after you come back to work. You didn't think this was important information to tell us, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he cut Tony's jacket and shirt from off his back preparing Tony for the medics.

"At the time, it was the least of my worries, Boss." Tony winced from the pain in his shoulder that was spreading like fire to encase his neck and upper arm.

Ziva came back out to hear Gibb's replying to Tony, "That's a good agent Tony." Gibbs patted him on the head and put more pressure on his shoulder to cease the bleeding.

"Gibbs, the grandmother is comforting Carrie and would like to return to NCIS with us for her statement and for safety." Ziva's gaze flitted back and forth from Gibbs to Tony's bloody back.

Gibbs sensed Ziva's concern, "Ziva, take over. I need to get them to work the crime scene, since DiNozzo got himself shot. McGee stick with the Grandma and Carrie until they are driven to headquarters." Gibbs moved from Tony's side as soon as Ziva had taken over pressure.

Once they were alone, Ziva spoke again. "Tony DiNozzo you scared me half to a heart attack."

Hiding a laugh, Tony smiled as he responded, "Its half to death, Zi. And I, I'm sorry."

"Please do not attempt anything so stupid alone again." Ziva tried to mask the emotion in her voice, but it was clear to Tony she was genuinely concerned for him. Before he could respond, the ambulance arrived and paramedics were swarming around.

* * *

Please review!!!!! Sorry I messed up updating this, but I think I fixed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey faithful readers of mine and any curious NCIS lovers!! Please read this chapter and try to let me know what you think!! If you guys tell me it isn't great for the story or just plain dumb, then I will replace it with something different after I think of it! So please be honest because I want to let you all enjoy it!! And if you do like it then I will keep it and add a chapter about Tony's view**

**I don't own NCIS!!**

* * *

As the paramedics loaded Tony into the back of the ambulance, Gibbs poked his head back around the corner of the house, "Ziva, go with Tony."

Immediately, Ziva climbed in next to Tony's gurney and firmly held his hand in hers. Seeing Ziva next to him, Tony relaxed some and said, "Next time get here faster." He grinned at her exasperated expression before his eyes slowly closed.

A medic informed her, "He passed out, but will be fine. At the hospital, he will go straight into surgery to remove the bullet and fix anything else before sewing him up." Ziva nodded her understanding before looking down for the remainder of the ride.

She began to study their hands. For the first time, she seemed to realize that Tony's hand was much larger than her small hand. Ziva saw and felt the strength in his hand. He was a lot stronger in character and physically than anyone cared to realize.

Ziva was finding out more about her partner by merely looking at his hand and thinking about him than she had from watching him for years in the office. She knew they were close, but still had more to figure out about him.

Although Tony used humor to hide his emotions, Ziva knew his humor came naturally and she loved his funny comments and comical antics. His easy going nature relaxed her in their stressful work situations and he lightened everyone's moods even Gibbs'. His movie quotes were even comical despite the fact that no one knew what he was talking about.

Thinking back on their time together, Ziva found that his teasing had assisted in breaking down some of her walls which in turn allowed her to show more of her own personality. Multiple times Tony had stayed by her side when he could have gone home or followed Gibb's order to leave and countless other instances of loyalty to his partner.

Ziva knew he was an able agent, but again seemed to realize that no one truly appreciated or noticed the extent of his ability. On many occasions in the field, Tony had exerted excellent shooting skills and strength. He bravely put his life on the line either to bring someone in or to protect his team.

Dutifully, Tony continued on as senior field agent when he must have been offered his own team at some point. With deep regret, Ziva discovered that multiple times she had mocked his ability or shot holes in his confidence. When Gibbs had left to Mexico, the team including her had not shown Tony respect and had poked at his promotion.

Since Tony already had confidence issues resulting from his home life as a child, Ziva knew she should not have teased so much. Up until a certain point, teasing is fun but she had taken it too far without thinking of how he would take it. She had never meant to hurt him in anyway, but did she make sure he knew that she was only kidding?

A paramedic lightly tapped her shoulder, "Ma'am, we're at the hospital now."

Ziva's eyes flew up to meet the medic's eyes and she whispered, "Sorry," as she climbed out of the ambulance to accompany Tony to surgery. Once they reached a pair of swinging doors, a doctor approached Ziva.

"Ma'am, you have to wait out here until surgery is complete and until Mr. DiNozzo is stable in recovery," with a tight smile the man nodded for Ziva to say good-bye.

In a rush of boldness and appreciation for the unconscious man before her, Ziva leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "You will be okay." Squeezing Tony's hand, Ziva let them roll his gurney away until she was standing in front of the doors alone.

Moving to the waiting room chairs, Ziva continued thinking about her earlier thoughts. Tony was such a great guy and had proved his kindness multiple times not getting the credit later. Always ready with a good natured joke, Tony brightened people's day without thinking twice about it. His soft heart was doubly shown in their recent case with Carrie and how easily he had come to care for her. His sweet and gentle movements opened him up to a more sensitive side and Ziva had enjoyed working next to him for this case. In the basement, Tony had looked out for her and she had liked sitting on his lap while he held that sweet little girl.

As Ziva sat in the waiting room, she thought only about Tony's personality and their memories together. So many times, they had blocked each other out with a witty comment or excuse fearing commitment and truth. Although Tony had a wall around his soft heart and therefore pushed her away, Ziva knew he would never hurt her and he would be there for her if she ever asked him for help or just needed him.

Tony had good intention and excellent skill. If people would only take the time to look, they would see him as a great person with a funny sense of humor and hidden wisdom. They would see his caring and sensitive side. They would see a leader. They would see an amazing agent. They would see everything Ziva once tried to forget.

Thinking about their conversations, dangerous missions, countless flirting moments, and in general times together, Ziva remembered how empty she felt when she was in Tel Aviv and he was Agent Afloat. She had denied the persistent feelings and tried to forget her crazy partner, but his image would haunt her dreams and memories grace her thoughts.

Sitting in the hospital while her partner was in surgery, Ziva gathered the courage to accept the fact that she had fallen in love with Tony DiNozzo. Despite his faults and insane tactics, Ziva wouldn't change a thing because that was who he is. Unless of course she could make Tony love her back.

* * *

**Please review because I may need to change it!! First 5 reviews will decide if the chapter stays or goes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I have to decide where I want to take the story! This is a fluffy Tiva filler chapter!!**

* * *

Groggily, Tony woke up to a rush of memories. He was watching the men hurt Carrie, and then he was running and got shot, Rivkin's threat echoed through his brain, the team's relief upon seeing him with Carrie, the pain in his shoulder, Ziva's lecture, and finally the feeling of her small hand squeezing his in the ambulance.

To say the least, Tony was exhausted and tiredly he scanned the room. Finding white hospital walls and a cheesy painting, Tony continued to observe his surroundings. His eyes came to rest on the sleeping figure of his assassin partner. She was curled up in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with her head resting against her knees. Her black hair spilled down her back as she rested peacefully near his hospital bed.

A passing nurse noticed him stirring and she ducked in to inform him of his injury and the boring details. Trying his hardest, Tony looked at the nurse faking interest and let out a relieved breath when she left the room. Finding Ziva again, he was met with brown eyes staring back at him.

"How do you feel?" Ziva broke the silent stare and moved to stand by his side.

"Fine," Tony decided to come clean when he saw her eyes narrow at his answer, "Sore and it feels like it's on fire, but fine."

"At least you are alive, yes? Could have been much worse." Ziva stopped as if she wanted to keep talking, but something held her back.

"I guess." Tony saw an almost pained look flash across Ziva's face, but it was gone as quick as it had come. He remembered their conversation right before he blacked out and recalled the deep emotion underlying her words, but he couldn't remember his response. "Thanks for staying with me. Where is everyone?"

"They are investigating, interrogating, and doing other related things. They do not have time to sit around spinning their thumbs waiting for you to wake up." Ziva smirked her eyes gleaming with her teasing.

"Twiddling Ziva," Tony smiled at her, "You have time though?"He loved it when he caused Ziva to get flustered and stumble over her words.

Ziva tried to think of an excuse of why she was with him, "Gibbs told me to join you. I have plenty of things I should be doing, but instead I am idly sitting with you, Tony."

Smirking, Tony responded, "Glad I mean so much to you, Zi." A tense silence followed Tony's sarcastic comment as Ziva's heart lurched thinking back to her earlier thoughts. To break the quiet, Tony asked, "How is Carrie?"

As Ziva prepared to answer, her cell phone rang. "Hello." She exited the room to talk and returned in a matter of minutes. "That was Gibbs. The injured and dead Israeli men are terrorists with a Hamas cell. Gibbs thinks Michael has joined them. Carrie is emotionally stressed and stirred up."

"Shaken up, Ziva. That's all they got so far?" Tony was anxious for news, "I gotta get out of here and help."

"Gibbs wants you out soon mostly to help calm Carrie and I am sure he intends to head slap you." Ziva's eyes twinkled at the prospect causing Tony to smile dumbly back at her.

"When can I get out of here?" Tony was not happy with laying in a hospital room with an injured shoulder when Carrie was in possible danger.

Ziva replied, "In three hours it will be 0800 and they will let you go."

A puzzled expression passed over Tony's face, "Isn't discharge time ten and how long have I been here?"

"Well, you went into surgery at 2200 and woke up at 0400. I spoke with the nurses and convinced them to allow and I quote them, "the hot agent" out two hours early for important business." She was clearly amused by the nurses' infatuation with Tony and raised her dark eyebrows at him.

Grinning cheekily, Tony said, "Looks do pay off. Thanks Ziva." At that moment a young blonde nurse glided in, stepping to Tony's side and effectively separating Ziva from him, she took in Tony's face and messy brown hair. He took in her cute appearance and flirty glint in her eyes.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I am Nurse Thatcher, but you can call me Mandy." The nurse winked at him before turning to face Ziva, "I am going to have to ask that you leave. He needs rest and you are bothering him." Icily, Mandy plastered a fake smile on her face that failed to cover the dare in her eyes.

A bit taken aback, Ziva's mouth opened trying to think of a good excuse to stay. Ziva was unable to think of a worthy response and remembering the way Tony had checked the nurse out, she headed toward the doorway. She fought the jealousy that welled inside of her and the pain of assumed rejection.

Tony watched as Ziva obediently walked to the door and in an instant knew he would rather have Ziva's company than hit on the attractive nurse. The thought and all of its implications assaulted Tony, but he put it aside for later and said, "Nurse Thatcher, Ziva will be staying with me the rest of the night. She is my partner." He emphasized the word partner remembering the cold treatment Ziva had been given.

Slowly, Ziva turned around to look at him and he winked at her causing warmth to spread through her. He had chosen her as his current companion, the knowledge made a smile curve her lips as she waited for the nurse's response.

"I have to check your vitals," Mandy tried vainly to make Ziva leave.

"Go ahead, Ziva will watch." Tony cut off another excuse, "and then I have to rest. I'll need her to watch my back just in case, you know?"

Pink colored the nurse's cheeks as she stalked to the door and shot Ziva an angry look. Tony smiled at Ziva when the nurse had left, "I can't let my partner get bossed around by sassy nurses no matter how much fun it is to watch."

Ziva laughed lightly, "Thank you, Tony. I am glad you picked me or else I would have been forced to use a paper clip on you for abandoning me." At Tony's look of mock horror, Ziva couldn't contain herself and she actually giggled.

Tony's face transitioned from teasing to pure amazement that he had caused the Mossad assassin to giggle. Vowing to dissect his feelings for her, Tony smiled and closed his eyes to "rest".

* * *

**REIVEW!!!!**

**Let me know what you think! Should we explore Tony's thoughts while he "rests" next chapter or get him out of the hospital? How would you guys like me to reveal their feelings? Suggestions appreciated!!!**

**Who is excited to for Season 7???**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a long time! Sorry! I got an idea for it so hold on tight! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Tony finally dozed into a restless sleep. Reeling from his discovery, Tony had laid awake watching Ziva sleep. After so many years of being a player, Tony realized he had been done with that since Jeanne, even though she hadn't been the right one he had been longing for something real and deep ever since.

In the hospital bed, Tony allowed his feelings to surface. He allowed himself to recognize the tug at his heart every time he looked at Ziva. For quite a while, he had ignored his true feelings for the Mossad agent.

Finally, today he let himself sort them out instead of abandoning them for a later date. As soon as he let the thought slip into his head, the depth of his feelings hit him full force. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Ziva David.

For so long he had simply pushed his love away and continued on in his old ways with various meaningless relationships fearing she wouldn't return the feelings. Now he realized it didn't matter if she felt the same, he had to tell her. Tony longed to be able to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her.

When he had sorted through some more of his emotions, he was determined to tell her. Then he let himself fade into sleep with the hope that he could hold on to the courage and tell her within the next few days.

Images of Ziva's beautiful olive skin and black hair filled Tony's sleep as his dreams were assaulted with memories. Every side of Ziva flashed through his sleep her carefree giggle, her sweet way with Carrie, her Mossad skills, her no-nonsense look, her strength, her power, her delicate emotions, her sadness under the mask, her honesty with him, her…..The dream continued filling his mind with the woman that had caused him to fall out of his playboy ways.

A tap on the arm jerked him awake and he opened his eyes to see Ziva smirking curiously at him, "Having a good dream, DiNozzo?"

Realizing he was still smiling from his realization, Tony blinked, "Maybe, Are we leaving?"

"Yes, they already took your IV out. In a moment they will come in to make sure you are able to walk steadily," Ziva explained.

Even before Ziva was done talking a gray-haired nurse hustled in, "Alright, sugar. You ready to get out of this place?"

Nodding Tony swung his legs over the bed and took the bag of clothes from Ziva that Gibbs had dropped by earlier. He walked firmly to the bathroom. Facing Ziva he gave her a big grin as the door closed.

Emerging moments later in his jeans, a bare chested Tony looked sheepishly at Ziva, who was waiting alone in his hospital room. "Zi, I uh…I can't get my shirt on."

Burying a giggle, Ziva stepped forward taking his black button down from his bag. She slid the shirt over his healthy arm and walked behind him trying not to notice his toned back. Gently, she helped get his shirt on his other arm and then put his sling on.

She was aware of his eyes following her every movement and she tried not to blush. Stepping back she looked at him, he looked down at the buttons and asked, "Help, please?"

Letting a smile curve her lips she again stepped forward and began buttoning his shirt. His stomach sucked inward as her fingers brushed his skin and a shiver ran down her spine at his firm abs.

When Tony was properly dressed and had his shoes on with Ziva's assistance, they walked to the front desk. Mandy happened to be working it and she asked hottily, "Who will assume the responsibility of signing you out?"

Ziva smiled slyly, "That would be me." Tony nodded to back her up and Ziva signed the paper.

Feeling mischievous, Tony slung his good arm over Ziva's shoulder for "support" exiting the hospital. Also feeling mischievous, Ziva turned to look behind her at the nurses' station and spotted the blonde nurse watching them with jealousy shining in her eyes. With a glare Ziva made it clear to Mandy that Tony was completely off-limits even if he didn't know it.

Once at NCIS headquarters, the partner moved into the bull pen and Tony immediately went to Gibbs, "Is Carrie safe? Have you found Rivkin?"

Gibbs looked his agent up and down before responding, "She is safe with her grandmother at a safe house. No sign of Rivkin and still not a clue to his motives." Frustration was apparent in his voice.

Tony walked to his desk and sat down busily typing striving to find something useful to them. He heared Vance enter the squad room and he looked up at him. All three agents watched the Director walk to Gibbs' desk.

Vance's voice dropped considerably, but Tony heard him clearly, "An agent just went to the safe house with lunch. Both our agent and the grandmother were found in critical condition and are now at the hospital. The house is in shambles and there are no signs of Carrie."

Jumping from his chair, Tony rushed over to Vance, "What do you mean? Someone just waltzed past the agents and knocked Grandma out and took Carrie. Let's go, Boss."

"Where DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the agent.

"To the safe house, we need to process the scene and look for Carrie." Tony walked back to his desk and grabbed his gear with one hand.

Vance came to stand in front of Tony's desk causing him to look up, "My office, special agent DiNozzo."

Puzzled Tony hurried behind the director to his office. Once the door was shut behind them Vance began, "DiNozzo, I am suspending from duty until this case is over. Write your report at home and e-mail it to me."

Anger boiled in Tony's blood and shown in his voice, "Sir, can I ask why?"

Vance answered, "Number one you are injured,"

Tony quickly interjected, "I am more than capable despite my injury."

"Agent DiNozzo, I am not finished. Number two your judgment is blurred for some reason because of this little girl, "Vance continued to explain his reasoning.

Jumping to defend himself, Tony said, "I think that was justified, I took care of two of them men and saved Carrie."

Becoming frustrated Director nearly shouted, "It is not justified because you disregarded direct orders not to act until back up arrived and because you disobeyed not only were you injured but they now have Carrie anyway and two people are in the hospital and we still don't know what is going on."

Looking shocked at the accusation, Tony stared at Leon as he continued, "Leave this to the other agents and go home to heal. You can also consider it punishment for disobeying."

Tony turned to leave and Vance added, "I'll need your badge and gun to ensure you don't do anything stupid."

With a look of pure anger, Tony gave up his badge and gun. Slamming his hand into the door he stalked from the room. Practically radiated anger, Tony entered the bull pen and jerked his bag from the floor.

McGee looked up from his computer screen curiously and Ziva looked caringly at him. Standing in front of Gibbs desk, he announced, "Vance has my badge and gun, I'm suspended until this case is over."

McGee and Ziva both asked, "Why?"

Scowl in place, Tony replied, "Apparently because I didn't follow orders I caused three people including myself to be hospitalized and Carrie to be kidnapped. And apparently my judgment is compromised."

Gibbs shot out of his desk and was on his way to Vance's office, "Don't move, Tony." He disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

Tony threw his bag down and shoved his chair into the divider. Ziva slowly approached him and laid a comforting hand on his healthy arm. Running a hand through his hair, Tony turned to face his partner. She said, "We will find her Tony and nothing was your fault if anything you kept her safe longer."

Averting his eyes, he saw Gibbs descending the stairs with a sour look on his face. Striding into the squad room, he grumbled, "I can't change his mind. Sorry DiNozzo. McGee is the Israeli from Tony's bust still giving us the silent treatment?"

McGee frowned at Gibbs, "Yeah, he won't say anything except that he is willing to die."

Walking from the room with his head hung low, Tony muttered, "See ya."

* * *

Around an hour later, Gibbs noticed Ziva striving to stay awake and said, "Ziva, go home and sleep. See you in the morning. McGee with me to the safe house. They want us to finally take a look."

Instantly, Ziva grabbed her gear and headed for the stairs. Rushing to her car, Ziva pulled her cell phone out and hit speed dial 2.

Flying down the road, she heared Tony answer, "Uh, hello."

"Hello, Tony. How are you?" She held suspicion in her voice, but waited for his response.

"I am mad I basically got temporarily laid off and worried about Carrie. You?" wondering why Ziva was calling, Tony was fairly honest.

Taking a breath she said, "Fine, Gibbs told me to go home and he and McGee went to the crime scene. Is your report finished?"

Replying quickly, Tony said, "Yep,"

"Tony, I called to see if you are alright both mentally and physically. Do you need anything for your shoulder?" she danced around her suspicion.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks. I am just going to watch a movie." His gut clenched at lying to Ziva.

Ziva smirked knowing he would lie, "Yeah, right Tony. When you left I saw you take McGee's case report, I know you will be working all night on how to find Carrie."

Tony made a guilty groan, "Okay,"

She added, "I am helping you. You will only get in trouble and you have no weapon."

"I am so not dragging you into this, Zi. That would get us both fired from NCIS and Mossad will call you back to Israel. No!" Tony said firmly as he walked slowly to his front door hearing someone knock.

Flinging the door open, Tony watched Ziva snap her phone shut. "That is too bad, Tony. I am helping anyway. So we will be fired, I have something to tell you."

Tony shut the door and led her to his living room where he had the case file spread out and his laptop running searches. "Talk away."

"Tony, last week I resigned from Mossad. Israel is no longer my home and Mossad is no longer is my passion. You are the only one besides the director and Gibbs who knows. So if we are fired, I am not leaving just simply getting a job at McDonald's." Ziva let out her breath and waited for Tony's response.

A smile tugged at his lips, Ziva was in D.C. for good. "Seriously, Zi?" She nodded in response. He moved to his coffee table and refreshed a search.

Ziva pulled her laptop from her emergency bag and then passed Tony her extra Sig. "We may need these sooner than later. Now what are you thinking?"

Smiling full out Tony said, "Guess you really do have my six all the time, huh?"

"I can not let you get yourself killed and ever since you walked out of the bull pen, I knew you would likely be able to piece this together on your own possibly even faster than NCIS," Ziva answered his question and returned his look.

He whispered, "Thanks, Zi."

Smiling sweetly, she said, "Now will you tell me what is going on?"

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH RESPONSES AND SUGGESTIONS AS WELL AS IDEAS FOR NEXT!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so updating this has only taken me forever so I am sorry and I hope you all still will read it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did would I really be writing fics about it when I could be involved in the actual show?**

* * *

Tony slumped onto his couch and Ziva sat near him as she set up her laptop next to his. Since Tony obviously didn't know where to start filling Ziva in on all of his ideas and suspicions, Ziva decided to help him focus. "Why do you have such a connection to Carrie?"

Sighing Tony looked at Ziva, "That is one of the first things I searched for when I got home. I made some calls to my buddies at Baltimore PD and they ran some searches on Carrie and her parents," Tony paused rubbing his tired eyes. "Ziva, it is really weird. On Halloween last year, I volunteered to help the PD because Halloween is always a busy night for police and they can use the help. My buddies found out that on that night last year, I worked a brutal car crash. It was a dad and his one year old baby girl, who were on their way to pick up the mom. While medical personnel treated the dad, who was in pretty bad condition, there wasn't anyone to hold the crying baby, who was perfectly fine besides being shaken up. I ended up having to hold the baby girl."

"It was Carrie and her father?" Ziva asked astonished.

"Yeah, crazy I know. Well, Carrie was screaming and wouldn't stop, but they were still taking care of her dad so I was left to figure out how to calm down a emotional, scared baby girl. I didn't have any experience, but remembered that they liked to be bounce or rocked. So I swayed with her and her screaming turned to a soft crying. After a little longer, I started singing softly to try and calm her down and coax her to sleep. It worked and I held the sleeping baby for the next half hour until her mom came and got her. I forgot all about it up until they pulled the record and told me two hours ago," Tony finished his story and turned to look at Ziva.

He found her smiling softly back at him, "That was very sweet of you Tony," she cleared her throat and shook her head trying to clear the mental picture Tony had just painted for her heart. "Well, that solves one mystery. You two have a connection because you have comforted her and protected her in her only other disturbing experience."

Nodding Tony sat up straighter and flipped a couple pages of McGee's open report, "Yeah that makes sense. Kids are smart like that. But why does your buddy from Mossad want her and her mother. If it was ransom they would have tried to make contact or given up after their first plan was ruined. Nothing makes sense from the little we know about their plan."

Ziva frowned, "So where do we go from here?"

"We need to confirm what we know and then search for what we need. It is going to be a long night," Tony looked over at Ziva, who stared steadily back at him.

"You get something big that we can write stuff on since we don't have the screens from the office and I'll call for Chinese," she left the room with the phone tucked between her ear and neck as she flipped through a takeout menu.

Fifteen minutes later, they had two flat pieces of cardboard taped to his wall, one for known facts and the other for ideas and plans. They had just gotten their order and as they shoveled food in their mouth, their minds turned with questions and facts.

Tony swallowed his last bite of fried rice, as Ziva finished her Chow Mein. Throwing their containers away, he talked over his shoulder, "You write stuff down because we won't be able to read my handwriting."

Ziva took a permanent marker and stood in front of the board, "We know ex-Mossad officer, Michael Rivkin is involved somehow." As she wrote it down, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You alright?" Tony asked noticing her discomfort.

"Tony, he used to be a friend and partner and now to find out he is involved in this horrible act. It is unnerving to know I trusted him," she dropped her gaze. "He wants revenge on you for something I have done and we just gave him an opportunity to work with. He knows how I operate and think and knows too much about both of us because of his Mossad connection."

Coming to stand next to her, Tony put a hand on her shoulder, "Like he said, I made it my business when I crashed into the room and I'd rather be involved in whatever he has planned than just you. Plus he had to know that he would come across us when he abducted a Marine's wife and daughter."

Eyebrows raised, Ziva said, "Maybe that is why he agreed to take the job, he knew it would bring him across us and it was an added perk for him."

"Good thought, write it on the idea board. By the way, why does he want revenge on you and why does he hate me for it?" Tony removed his hand from Ziva's shoulder and paced back to his laptop.

Biting her lip, Ziva faced Tony, "Do you remember when I visited Israel shortly after we returned from being split up?"

Nodding, Tony grimaced, "Before you finish, I confess I know you were going to visit Michael, I kinda looked under your keyboard. I was curious and shouldn't have been so insensitive to your privacy."

Ziva smirked, "I suspected you did, but honestly I would have done the same to you so I understand." She smiled at Tony's raised eyebrows and continued, "Well, I was there to visit Michael because we had recently become more than friends and I had to complete a mission with him since he was also my partner in Mossad. Things did not go as planned to say the least. He confronted me about our friendship ordering me to stop hanging out with you at anytime outside of the office.

"That is when I realized that I did not want to be in a relationship with someone who dictated my every aspect of life, but that he had more motives for dating me than liking me. It was hard to chew, but I ended things with him and offered to keep things civil; however he gave me the cold elbow and promised not to forget what I did to him. Which is ironic since he is the one who caused it and hurt me," Ziva was surprised to see Tony had moved to stand by her as she told the story and was now next to her.

She raised her eyes to his and saw compassion shining in them, "First off Ziva, it's hard to swallow and cold shoulder. Secondly, you dumped him because he didn't want us to hang out?"

"That is not the only reason, but it triggered my dumping him yes," Ziva wrinkled her brow and looked at Tony wondering if he was upset about it in some way.

Tony closed the space between them and pulled her into a tight hug, "I've never had a friend do that for me. None of the girls in my life have ever seen me as important enough and all my guy friends would ditch me as soon as they saw a pretty girl walk by. "

At first Ziva remained stiff in his embrace, but quickly relaxed into his broad shoulders and wrapped her arms around him in return, "Well, Tony you have more value than that to me. You are probably my closest friend." She seemed to realize the sentimental emotion she had just revealed and tried to back pedal, "Although that may not mean much, being in Mossad I have rarely had an opportunity to make friends."

A soft smile tugged on Tony's lips, "You are my best friend too, Zi. Thanks for making time out of your busy ninja schedule for me." Tony covered their deeper feelings with humor.

"Now I'm just an NCIS agent so no ninja schedule; however I still know how to handle a paperclip so behave yourself, DiNozzo," Ziva glared teasingly.

* * *

**Okay, so if you REVIEW I will try harder to update! I was really unsure about this chapter so feedback would be great! Like it or not? I am having a hard time choosing where to go with the story so REVIEWS are greatly appreciated and needed! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is kinda short. I'm not exactly sure where this is going so it is difficult but more fun that way!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do have the 1,2, and 4 season though!**

* * *

At three in the morning, the partners worked diligently searching for leads and information. So far, they had only discovered that Carrie's mom had talked to her husband right before the kidnapping. However, the new information did nothing since they had no way of getting in touch with Ryan without their NCIS connections.

From her perch in Tony's recliner, Ziva bounced up, "Tony, the gas station was a wild goose chase. A way to play with us."

Tony moved his feet from the coffee table to the floor, "How do you know that?"

"I am sorry. I should have seen it earlier. Michael is Mossad and would never let himself be seen by a camera unless he wanted to be seen. I think he may have been taunting you and all of us," Ziva punched her other hand.

"So he has been leading us on with that, but why? It doesn't give us much to go on anyway," Tony dug his elbows into his knees.

They thought in silence for a few minutes before Ziva answered, "He wanted me to know he was behind it. It is the only logical explanation. It doesn't give us any hints or leads except for telling us that he was one of the people we are after."

Tony stood up as he talked, "Rivkin was basically pointing himself out to us so you would know that he was involved because what?"

Ziva turned and rubbed her gritty eyes, "I do not know." Tony took a few steps toward her. A gasp escaped her and she whipped around to look at him. "He is working a mission for a terrorist."

Tony frowned and spoke slowly, "Yeah, Zi. We figured that part out." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She let out another breath and closed her eyes, "Tony, he was telling me that he is here for revenge. This is my fault."

"No Ziva. It is not your fault, because he is working with terrorists and probably has been for a while and you had nothing to do with that choice. That was all him," he pulled her into another hug. "He wants revenge because he is mad you dumped him and he saw his chance in this mission for some reason."

Letting Tony hold her, Ziva felt her heart warm and she relaxed into his strong arms, "He will try to kill you again Tony. He likes to get what he wants and you got in his way."

Tony rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed, "It won't be the first time someone tries to kill me and you are worth making a terrorist mad." His feelings for Ziva rushed forward and he finally acknowledged them.

She tilted her head to look at him and she saw the emotion in his eyes. Her heart danced under his caring gaze and her eyes fluttered closed.

Seeing his chance and Ziva's ability to trust him enough to relax, Tony bent his head and brushed his lips lightly across hers. Feeling his gentle, respectful approach, Ziva returned the kiss.

A few minutes later they pulled back for air, "Tony, we uh…I….."

"I made Ziva David speechless, "Tony crowed smiling brightly as Ziva blushed lightly. "We should talk about this later like after we catch the terrorists, find Carrie, and save the world."

"I think you may have exaggerated a bit, nevertheless we will discuss 'us' after we save Carrie and beat Rivkin at his own game," Ziva stepped back from Tony and smirked at him.

Returning her smile, Tony went back to his laptop, "I never exaggerate." Ziva laughed at him and they both settled into quiet focus once again.

Around five, Tony groaned and started pacing around his living room. "They have to have left some sort of clue about their mission, purpose, hideout, or something, anything."

Ziva traced his motion with her eyes, "This is frustrating, but they are professionals."

"So are we," Tony turned to look out his window and spun back around. "Ziva, he has my cell phone." He took two big steps back to his computer. "Upstairs you were talking to him on my phone. I used it as a distraction to get out of the room and he tucked the phone away leaving it on and left."

Ziva thought logically before she let herself hope, "I called you earlier."

Tony smiled, "On my home phone, I forgot all about my cell phone since so much was going on earlier."

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Ziva watched Tony begin a trace on his cell phone, "I did not know you knew how to do this?"

"Been watching McGee so long, I figured out how," Tony grinned as his fingers flew over the keys. "He has probably ditched it by now unless he forgot about it." He tried to keep his hope tamped down.

Placing a supportive hand on his bicep, Ziva responded, "Who knows? As long as we find it, we will be closer than we were."

Nodding Tony finished tracing his phone, the location popped up on the screen. Tony's cell phone was currently in use.

Ziva's phone vibrated on the coffee table and she sent a look to Tony before reaching for her phone. In the front window of her phone, the name _Tony_ glowed back at them.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! I wanna hear what you think! It makes me happy and helps inspire me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it is kinda short but hey at least I updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **

* * *

Ziva sent a unbelieving look at Tony and bit her lip. Then raising a finger to her lips she signaled him to be quiet and flipped the phone open. "Hello, Tony,"

A throaty laugh devoid of humor filled the line, "Shalom, Ziva. It seems in all the excitement back at the house, I accidentally stole your partners phone."

Putting it on speaker phone, Ziva lowered the phone and rested it between them in her hand, "That is a shame. How will NCIS get a hold of him?"

"I am sure they will simply track it when they cannot get in touch with our friend, DiNozzo. He will fail to arrive for work and they all will become worried for his safety as they should." Rivkin and took a dramatic breath.

Smirking at Tony, Ziva replied snottily, "I am sure that will not be the case since he was what is the word," she paused and Tony mouthed _fired, _"Oh, yes. He was fired for the duration of the case."

Rivkin's voice held evident frustration, "Well, I guess no one will notice then."

"That his phone is gone. I am sure Tony will figure it out eventually," she rolled her eyes, "and you could always answer if someone calls him."

An intense hatred colored Michael's voice, "I am sure he will. Unfortunately, if anyone calls in the next day or so I'm afraid it will be too late."

Despite the fact that Ziva was sitting across from Tony, her stomach fluttered at Rivkin's implications. "Too late for what?"

"Oh Ziva, your time in the US really has softened you. Too late to look for him. Tony DiNozzo will have vanished by then and will be dead by next week," Michael's accent held a malicious tone.

An awkward silence spread between them and then Rivkin's voice filled the tinny speaker, "And Ziva do not try to warn him. You do not have enough time." With that final statement, the line went dead and an eerie dial tone filled the room.

Not two seconds had passed when Ziva jumped up, "We need to move. Grab anything related to the case as fast as you can and let's go."

Tony dumped out a basket of DVD s that needed to be sent back to net flix and they scrambled to put their laptops and case details in it. Tony ran to the back of his house snagging extra cash, and extra sig, and his badge.

Slinging their backpacks over their shoulders, the partners carried the rest of the materials and rushed from the building. Reaching the parking lot, Ziva checked his car for explosives and found nothing so they popped the trunk and stashed their junk inside next to his emergency overnight bag.

"When do we know?" Tony asked.

"If whatever was scheduled to happen to you succeeded?" Ziva asked in a soft tone of voice.

Tony nodded, "That would be helpful. It is never good to walk around wondering if you are going to drop dead."

Ziva ignored the loud thump of her heart at thinking about Tony dying, "I think we had the upper high on him since we were together. You got a fair warning so for now you are safe, but we need to go."

"Upper hand and I agree so hop in," Tony jerked his head toward the passenger seat on his red mustang.

"Not yet. I need to move my car so I am going to drive to a Wal-Mart parking lot and then buy a duffel bag or two for our stuff. We can meet somewhere," Ziva turned to go to her car, but a hand caught her arm.

"Meet me at the Holiday Inn on the edge of the city. And thanks for saving my butt," Tony slid his hand down to squeeze her hand lightly.

An unsure smile graced Ziva's face, "Inconspicuous, but good location. Good meet Tony. And you are welcome. We are partners, yes?"

"Of course!" Tony nearly shouted and Ziva smothered a laugh. Lack of sleep, too much adrenaline, being a terrorist target, and on the run was just too much for normal people, but Tony took it in stride and apparently it caused him to be a little enthusiastic at times. "Be safe, Zi. See you in an hour."

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand lightly, "Always. You be extra alert since I will not be on your six."

With his famous DiNozzo grin, Tony responded, "I am always alert. Are you worried about me?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

Refusing to have this discussion now, Ziva simply answered, "We cannot waste time." They exchanged a knowing look of good-bye unsure if they would see each other again with Rivkin and terrorists on their tail. Instead of verbalizing the phrase that held such finality, they locked eyes and shared a soft smile before parting ways.

* * *

**REVIEW please. Tell me what you think....**


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, I am still alive and have not forgotten about my stories! I will try to do better! So here you go!

**Disclaimer: Characters and show are not mine...**

* * *

Three hours later in their second Holiday Inn room, the two sat working on different angles of the case to locate Carrie. Ziva was sitting on the floral bed spread leaning against the wall as she prepared weapons of various sizes and shapes.

Between the two of them, they had two Sig pistols, two FN Five-sevens, and four differing knives. Ziva was cleaning them slowly and deliberately in preparation for the fight that would surely come.

Tony was sitting on a stiff backed yet comfortable chair in the corner with his laptop searching for any useful information. His feet were propped on the bedside table crossed at the ankles. Not able to take being quiet any longer, Tony started talking out scenarios, "So Ziva remember my first idea about the terrorists needing Ryan for weapons in Iraq and using his family as leverage against him. Well, I think I could have been right with that and we need to go with it cause we have nothing else.

"We know Michael isn't working with Mossad at this point or on this mission so we need to figure out why he is working with Hamas. Another thing is they have to have someone that can communicate with Ryan to pass on the messages."

Ziva looked at Tony, "Why are we just realizing this? I need to see if they have spoken to Ryan."

Nodding Tony asked, "How do we find out?"

"Well, we need to break into NCIS." Ziva looked seriously at Tony.

"Uh okay, why?" Tony frowned curiously.

"Tony, you are not allowed to be there and we need to see if the guys you killed and injured were connected to anyone that we have not come into contact with and I need their names so I can ask my contacts," acting like it was normal to break into your work place, Ziva stared at Tony.

Looking thoughtful, Tony squinted over at Ziva, "You know we could just call Abby. She would tell us if we asked nicely and then we don't get in trouble with the government."

Shrugging Ziva picked up her pre-paid cell phone and dialed. She mumbled as it rang, "Breaking in would have been more exciting."

Tony smirked at her, "Yes, but let's save that for another time." He looked back at his computer and slammed his feet to the ground, "My cell phone is on."

Ziva rushed to his side to look, "Is it locating the position?"

"My laptop is. Rivkin is making another call. Turn your old phone on in case he is taunting you again," Tony advised as he willed the search to go faster.

Scrambling for her other phone, Ziva finally heard a frustrated Abby yelling, _"Hello, is this a prank?" _Her old phone powered up and showed a call coming in from Tony. Ziva frantically said, "It is Ziva. I will call you back." She hung up the cheap phone and answered the other, "Rivkin."

"You do not sound happy to see me," Michael pretended to whine. " I am the one who should be upset. I told you not to warn him."

Ziva responded, "And I didn't. Tony is not stupid, he must have figured you would come after him. That is why you keep taking Carrie so you can get to him right?"

"No, but that is a bonus to the job," Rivkin answered cooly.

"Why don't you like Tony?" Ziva made eye contact with Tony. He nodded that he had the location. They began packing their things.

"As I told you earlier, Ziva. He got in the way of us and he is a cocky frat boy that does little for his country besides I am not the only one that disapproves of Anthony DiNozzo," Rivkin snorted secretly.

Ziva spoke without thinking, "He is not what ruined us, it was my choice. And Tony is twice the man you will ever be." Ziva looked at Tony for his reaction to what she had said. He was grinning broadly at her as he packed and his smile made her heart leap with hope. "Wait, who else does not approve of Tony?"

She heard laughing in return, "Ah, Ziva I was right in my assumption that you have feelings for your partner. Too bad you will never be able to act on them because my friends are still after him and when they find you and him, they will bring you both to me to be dealt with. They understand my extra feelings for the case and are sensitive to them."

"Too bad you will not be able to hurt us and answer my question," Ziva snapped.

"Oh Ziva you give him and yourself too much credit. But do not worry, I will not harm you. I have a special plan for you and it involves marriage. However, Tony will not be so lucky. I will torture him and then you will decide his fate," Rivkin snarled into the phone.

"Why will I decide?" Ziva's voice shook ever so slightly as they left their room and moved toward the back stairs.

"Since you loved him over me, you can decide whether I will kill him while you watch or you will kill him as I watch," he raged. "Oh, and why don't you ask your daddy, who else disapproves of your partner."

Taking Ziva's rental car, Ziva sped from the parking lot as Tony watched Rivkin's movements on the laptop. "What are you talking about?" The line went dead in Ziva's ear. "Tony, you cannot be captured by them."

Hearing the rare nerves in her voice, Tony looked over at her, "I will try my hardest, but no promises. You can't be either, because one of us has to save Carrie and I would rather you two be safe than me."

"That is sweet, Tony, but we are in this together and I will not let you go down alone," Ziva spun the wheel with one hand and grabbed her cheap phone redialing Abby with the other. "Tony, I am afraid there is more to Rivkin coming after you was more than just a coincidence."

A chipper voice interrupted her on the second ring, "Abby Scuito, how can I help you?"

"Abs, I need a favor," Ziva began, but before she could finish Abby continued.

"I knew you would help Tony find Carrie," a smile was in the goth's voice, "Hi Tony!" she yelled through the phone.

Tony smiled and Ziva continued, "Yes, Abby, but,"

"Don't tell anyone. I know, I won't. What do you want to know?" Abby interrupted again.

Ziva smirked, "Did you ID the guy Tony killed and what about the guy that was injured?"

Abby answered quickly, "Just a sec, I need to grab the file."

"You are still at work?" Ziva asked confused since it was still early in the morning.

"No well yes, I came back after the first time you called. Figured I may as well come in early and be ready."

Ziva turned the car again as Tony motioned which direction to find Rivkin. "Good Abby because we need you."

"So you are with Tony?" Abby chirped happily.

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled while Tony grinned. Then they waited for Abby to give them the update on the terrorist men. Ziva's gut clenched sensing the danger her and Tony were about to enter into. They needed back-up.

Tony rotated his wrists, eyes glued to Rivkin's location. He didn't want to put Ziva in the coming situation, it was so risky, but he knew she wouldn't leave him and he was strangely thankful she would fight with him.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know if you like the direction it is going in! What do you think, I would love to know and will take your opinions into consideration!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so very sorry this has taken me so long! I wasn't sure where to take this story, but here you go! I should be better now! **

**Hope you like it! Please REVIEW! Tell me if it works or if it is lacking**

* * *

Tony had Ziva pull over about a block down the street from Rivkin's location. "We need back-up. They probably have already replaced the guys I took out with other operatives."

Abby came back on the line, "You two be really careful and protect each other and call for help because these guys are scary and a part of Hamas."

"Okay, thank you Abby. We have to go," Ziva flipped the phone closed after Abby yelled another, "be careful."

Tony took Ziva's burn phone and dialed from memory, "Boss, lecture me later, but we found out where Rivkin is and we need back-up so we can get Carrie back and preferably keep her this time."

"Send me the address and I'll get help there in five minutes just sit tight," Gibbs said adding on to his statement, "that's an order, DiNozzo." They hung up.

Ziva sucked in a deep breath, "I know I may regret this, but we at least have to get eyes on that house. They are running a two team op because one group has Carrie and one has Greg with Amy. So the faster we get this under control, we can find the others. We will give back-up three minutes."

"I agree and I am not even going to ask you not to come with me because I know you won't stay at the car and let me go in alone," Tony looked at her.

Ziva smirked, "That would be correct. Tony if Michael captures us he is forcing me to marry him and will torture you and then he wants me to choose..."

"Choose what?" Tony looked concerned. Ziva was very shaken by this and that was normal.

She saw his anger the possibility of Ziva marrying Rivkin and continued, "Choose whether he should kill you as I watch or I should kill you as he watches. And he hinted that my father gave him the bonus mission of killing you."

"Well we better not get caught then, but if it comes down to it I would much rather you kill me than Rivkin. Why doesn't your dad like me?" Tony asked puzzled.

Panic flashed in Ziva's eyes, "I could not kill you Tony."

"Trust me, if you have to...do it. I would rather you kill me, than that dirt bag getting to kill me," Tony looked at her with a deep expression, "Ziva, I think I love you."

Ziva parted her lips slightly, "I...I think I love you too. But Tony, I do not think this is the right time."

"This is the best time, like in any action romance right before the people face danger and possible death they have to profess their love just in case," Tony grinned, "I think its been three minutes."

Laughing quietly Ziva answered, "I do not think we have ever been so to the point."

"Never been so motivated, I wanted you to know at the beginning of this, but still didn't want to risk it, but I needed to before we approached death," Tony gathered his weapons.

Securing her own weapons, Ziva smiled, "Then lets go."

Approaching the house, Tony and Ziva crouched and jogged to the neighbor's bushes. Peering out, Ziva spotted a man guarding that side of the house and motioned to him. Nodding Tony checked the back and Ziva checked the front, each having a stealthily hidden terrorist guarding them.

Tony he noticed at least five cars pull up by their parked car. They fell back and then ran to join the others. Making a plan, they all prepared for a short battle.

They quietly subdued the four guarding terrorists on each side of the house before they swarmed inside clearing rooms and yelling NCIS. Tony and Ziva were working together on the back hallway of the first floor. Approaching a closed door on the right side of the hall, Tony glanced at Ziva, who gripped her weapon tighter.

Tony wiggled the handle but found that it was locked, taking a step back he kicked it down and they rushed in guns raised. Spotting Carrie in a chair against the wall, Tony edged toward the screaming girl. When he was sure that it was safe, he snatched Carried into his arms and he and Ziva hurried from the house.

Reaching the porch, Ziva whispered to Tony, "That was too easy."

"I agree, something is up," Tony scanned the area and moved toward the ambulance that had arrived. "It's okay, Carrie," Tony tried to soothe the little girl.

Two men in black tactical gear walked up casually and Ziva turned toward them, "Did you find anyone else?"

The man that was further away shook his head 'no' and continued to walk toward them. The back of the ambulance flew open and two EMTs leaped out. Ziva frowned over at Tony and he stopped walking.

Too late, Tony and Ziva realized that the ambulance was a trap and turned to run. They were met with the tactical officers pointing their guns at their heads. An EMT tore Carrie away from Tony as he scoured the area wildly for anyone that could help them.

One man in black motioned them toward the back of the ambulance and at the door Ziva spun foot striking out to catch the man under the chin. Tony took the opportunity to sucker punch the other man. Ziva thrust her fist upward breaking the man's nose just as Tony pounded his fist into the other man's face. As Ziva prepared to kick the man again, the EMT stabbed a needle into her upper arm and she started to fall limply.

The man fighting Tony wrenched his arms behind his back as he watched his partner be pulled into the ambulance. Tony was forced into the vehicle next and was met with cold laughter, "I told Ziva my men would capture you."

Rivkin sat holding a teary Carrie and Tony had to swallow his rage. This was not good. "Rivkin, what do you want from Carrie? Just let her and Ziva go, take me."

"How sweet," Rivkin motioned for the driver to go, "You do care for Ziva, too bad it's too late. But I suppose I could tell you about the plan, after all you will be dead soon. Carrie will soon be reunited with her mother, and they are my leverage to force her father to smuggle weapons to our Hamas connection that will later be used to kill his whole platoon. So we need Carrie so her mom will be our nurse and so her dad knows they are both alive. It is simple so you can just relax."

The man next to Tony stabbed a needle into his forearm and Tony's vision tunneled as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes open squinting against the light. Grimacing against the pounding in his head, Tony tried to take in his surroundings. He was chained to the wall by his wrists in a damp concrete room. Scanning the walls, Tony noted the door to his far right and a table against the left wall. From his position across the room, he could make out various tools of torture.

Brain racing, Tony tried to think of an escape plan. No matter how hard he thought, he got more questions than answers. Where was Ziva? Was she okay? Was Rivkin really going to marry her? Was Carrie and her mom okay? Was Gibbs looking for them? How could he warn someone of Rivkin's plans in the Middle East?

Before he could rack up any more questions, the metal door banged open and Rivkin strolled in. "Glad to see you are awake. I need to tell you the other part of my plan although I am sure Ziva has filled you in on some of it."

Tony calmed himself and blocked his face off from his emotions. "I would love to hear your plans that way I can inform my Boss when I get out of here."

Michael Rivkin sneered, "Always have been a smart alec. Well, I will marry Ziva not just for her looks and talents, but because with her as my own leverage I can win over her father the rest of the way. Once I have him under my influence, Hamas can come in and Israel will be overthrown. Plus, Eli will be more willing to accept me if I kill you."

"What's he have against me?" Tony shifted his hands trying to regain feeling.

"You are a spoiled American that is interested in his daughter," Rivkin answered smugly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "What makes you think Ziva won't tell him that you are working with Hamas?"

Laughter boomed from Michael, "I will threaten her. Of course, you will be dead, but the rest of your NCIS friends will make good blackmail against her. Besides she would hate it if something were to happen to Carrie considering how special she had been to you."

Although Tony felt panic building in his chest, he faked indifference, "That'll never work, but whatever helps you sleep tonight."

"It will work and you will die," Michael punched Tony in the stomach and face a few times before he stepped back. "You will see the first steps of my plan will be put into action tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so terribly long! Well, here you finally go! Tell me what you think, REVIEW**

* * *

Tony regained consciousness again noting that he was still painfully chained to the wall, but as he glanced around the room he realized he was in a different room. Tony frowned taking in bouquets of flowers and candles decorating the room, this was not normal.

Groaning Tony tried to stretch his muscles and take note of his injuries. Rivkin walked into the room, "Hello Tony. I just came to check on you before I change into my tuxedo."

"How thoughtful," Tony muttered, "Where is Carrie and Ziva?

"Carrie has been reunited with her mother. They are getting to give a show of life to her daddy so he will cooperate. And Ziva is preparing for the wedding," Rivkin smiled deviously.

Tony swallowed the anger clogging his throat, "Just let them go. I will do whatever you want."

"Oh you will do whatever I want anyway. It is too late to let them go, I need them for my plan," Rivkin backed to the door letting someone in. He turned from Tony but spoke loud enough for him to hear, "Clean Mr. DiNozzo up for my wedding."

A large Arabic man approached Tony with a bucket of water. Grabbing Tony by his hair, he shoved his head in the water until Tony thought his lungs would explode. Finally, he let Tony have some air, but only for a second before dunking him back in. Tony flailed against the burning in his lungs and in a moment of clarity went limp. Thinking that he had passed out, the big oaf pulled his head out of the bucket and dried his face off.

Keeping his eyes closed, Tony tried to recover before the next person tortured him, whether it would be physical or psychological.

Ziva tried to remain calm and focus on her training, but it was getting harder by the second. Carrie and her mother were here somewhere and Tony was most likely being tortured somewhere else. How could this have happened? How did she let this happen. She should have known there would be a trap.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ziva searched for an escape plan. There was no way she could locate Carrie and her mom and get them both out alive. Ziva noticed a routine in her guards security. Since she was getting ready for her forced wedding, they weren't looking at her so she could easily take them both by surprise and overpower them. Although she could probably find a way out from that point , then she would be leaving Tony to Michael's torture and he would surely be dead within the hour. She had to stay. If only to see Tony one last time.

Rivkin moved to the front of the room with a priest. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of a Hamas priest, something had to be wrong with that. The paramedic imposters followed them into the room and stood on Rivkin's left side looking at Tony.

Then the man who had nearly drowned Tony opened the door for someone. Tony tilted his head to see around the big man and his breath caught in his throat. Ziva was wearing a long white wedding gown and her hair lay in soft waves across her back. His heart warmed at seeing her safe and as beautiful as ever and for a moment he imagined her walking toward him in that dress.

Ziva spotted Tony immediately and she held his emerald eyes with her eyes asking all the questions she couldn't ask out loud. Frozen to one place, it was if it was just her and Tony for that moment. His eyes told her he was fine, but she could tell he was not. They had been torturing him. He could not find any way out.

Tony knew that Ziva knew he was lying, but he didn't care. He didn't want her to worry about him. What he couldn't figure out was why she was still here. Even though the slight shake of her head was intended to tell him that there was no way out, Tony knew she could find a way out if she wanted. Why had she stayed. He may never know, but at that moment looking at her with eyes that were soft yet harsh and a dress that fit her perfectly, Tony didn't care. He was just happen to see her.

Then the moment was broken by the oaf next to Ziva. He pressed a hand into her side and shoved her toward Rivkin. Glancing once more at Tony, Ziva had to tear her eyes away from him and walk across the room to a man she did not love and never would love. Tony clenched his teeth watching Ziva turn and walk to a different man.

The priest began the traditional vows and Michael repeated them flawlessly taking Ziva's hand in his. When it came to Ziva repeating her vows, her throat seemed to close and her heart ached. She looked at Michael, who was smiling arrogantly at her. The priest repeated the vow prompting Ziva to repeat it, but no matter how hard she tried she could not look at this terrorist before her and promise him her life.

Apparently, she took too long because one of Rivkin's best men nudged a gun into her back. Ziva swallowed and turned sideways looking directly at Tony, "I, Ziva David, take you To...Michael Rivkin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have,"she paused taking a deep breath. She was being forced to marry a man she did not love and did not want to touch while the man she loved was being forced to watch. "and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Tony's heart clenched when Ziva turned to look at him. He only wished he could stop the wedding and save her, but he was chained to a wall being forced to watch her give her life to another man. Pride from her looking at him for the vows made him strain to sit a little straighter. She loved him and he loved her.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur of pain and desperation. When the priest said that Rivkin could kiss Ziva, Tony almost couldn't look. Ziva cringed as Michael leaned toward her. As his lips covered hers, she tried to pull back but his arm snaked around her waist pulling her toward him. He forced her to continue kissing him. A small cry escaped Ziva's lips as Michael squeezed her so tight that his arm dug into her and she could hardly breathe.

At Ziva's small cry, Tony pulled against the chains and a low rumble sounded through his chest. After what seemed like forever, Michael released Ziva and the priest announced them husband and wife.

Rivkin sauntered toward Tony dragging Ziva along by the hand, "Did you enjoy the ceremony, DiNozzo?"

Tony took a deep breath, "Well I sure did like the bride, but I think I missed the rest."

"You joke now, Anthony, but you will not joke for much longer," Rivkin sneered, "I have been fairly easy on you so far because I wanted you to look appropriate for my wedding but now there is no reason to spare you."

"Well, it's sad you don't see all my true potential, but thanks for letting me see Ziva in a wedding dress before you killed me. That fulfilled my biggest dream," Tony smiled cockily at Rivkin and then winked at Ziva.

Rivkin clenched his jaw and then barked orders, "Get the tools ready for torture and bring my wife a chair so she can watch the fun."

The men rushed around following Rivkin's orders. Within minutes a table was filled with tools spaced evenly apart gleaming under the fluorescent light and a chair sat slightly to Tony's right. Michael pushed Ziva into the chair and picked up a small scalpel.

Sauntering over to Tony, Rivkin ran the blade around his finger, "I told you my plan would work and the best is yet to come." He slashed Tony's shirt off and then pressed the blade into Tony's stomach slicing a triangle shaped hole into his flesh.

Tony refused to give Rivkin the satisfaction of a scream...yet anyway. He clenched his jaw and took the pain. Michael smirked, "Tough guy, huh?" He pressed the blade into Tony's chest smiling broadly as Tony's eyes squeezed shut with the pain. Again and again Michael dug the blade into Tony all across his torso, each time he became more precise to inflict maximum pain. By the ninth incision, blood oozed down Tony's body and pain caused his face to freeze in a grimace.

As Rivkin pressed the blade into Tony for the tenth time, Tony couldn't handle it anymore, a yell ripped through him as pain seared over him. Tony was sorry he had closed his eyes a few slices back, but he couldn't stand it. He had been maintaining eye contact with Ziva and as his eyes flew shut, he could still see her brown eyes widely looking at him.

With Tony's yell, Ziva gave into her emotion. Each time Michael had raised the blade to Tony, Ziva felt another piece of her heart break. Despite her Mossad training, Ziva couldn't stand watching Tony be tortured. He was trying so hard to be tough whether it was to bother Rivkin or be strong for her, Ziva didn't care. Tony didn't deserve this, no one did.

Michael Rivkin moved to the table replacing the scalpel to it's earlier position. Next to the other gleaming tools of torture, the scalpel was marred with crimson stains from Tony's blood. Picking up a pair of pliers, Rivkin walked back to Tony, "Now this will only hurt a lot."

He clamped them onto Tony's thumbnail and began to steadily pull, Tony squeezed his eyes shut tighter and a yell split the air. He couldn't handle the pain. His torso was burning all over with bloody holes and now his thumb was throbbing with the worst pain he had ever experienced.

A tear trickled from Ziva's eye and rolled down her nose dropping onto her clasped hands. Ziva took in a shuttering breath and looked at the tear on her hands. A tiny whisper escaped her lips, "Stop."

Rivkin froze and turned to look at his wife, "Did you say something, Ziva?"

Shaking Ziva shot to her feet and Tony opened his eyes looking at her. She squeezed her hands together tighter and returned Tony's gaze opening her mouth to talk.

Tony beat her to it in a gravelly voice, "It's okay, Zi. I'm okay," he sucked in a breath, "Don't...don't."

Ziva shook her head, "No Tony. It's not okay." She pierced Rivkin with a fiery stare, "STOP, torturing him. You got me now leave him alone."

Michael smiled and released Tony's thumb, "Well, I was surprised that took you so long, but now that we are done with that. Why don't you go and change into your earlier clothes?"

Ziva glared, "I'm not leaving Tony."

"Oh I think you are," he raised the pliers threateningly and ushered her from the room. At the door Michael turned and looked at Tony, "We will back and Ziva will decide upon your death so don't get too comfortable."


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and Review please!**

**I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva walked into her dressing room that was more like a dungeon and ripped the wedding dress off as fast as she could. In her whole life she had never felt so helpless and distraught. Against her will she was married to a terrorist. She had been forced to get married to a man she despised in front of the man she loved. Yanking her pants on, Ziva felt tears threatening her eyes. In all the extreme and dangerous situations she had ever been in, this was by far the worst.

When she had been in threatening positions before, she had not been in love with Tony. Now she was and they were using her new found soft spot and emotions against her. A tear trickled down her cheek, they had tortured Tony in front of her. He had been so stoic and strong fighting off the pain and screams inside him for her sake. It had broken her heart.

All her life she had been trained to block emotion, deal with pain, fight evil, and essentially build walls around her heart. Those walls had been reinforced year after year in Mossad and slowly her heart had disappeared behind them. Then she moved to America and joined NCIS. Her coworkers had shown her care and love and real family and as time passed, she softened. They taught her that it was okay to show emotion and still be strong. And eventually she had fallen for her partner.

Now the walls sprung back up around her heart. She steeled herself against the pain of her heart breaking. Dashing her cheek with her hand, Ziva finished dressing and took a deep breath. She came out to be flanked with two guards, who led her to a different door.

Rivkin stepped out of the room and smiled coldly at her, "Have you decided?"

Ziva steadied her voice and bit back, "Decided what?" She nearly spit with disgust, but decided that would not help anything. However, she may just give in later.

Darkness spread across Michael's face, "Which one of us will be killing Anthony DiNozzo."

"I have not decided yet, but will have a decision when the time comes," Ziva spoke with a calm she didn't feel at all. Her mind raced to find a way out of this mess. She felt panic rising in her with each step closer to Tony. She argued with herself internally because she had known her decision from the moment her and Tony had discussed it. She had to kill the man she loved. Because she couldn't bear denying him one of his last wishes. Tony had said that he would rather her kill them than Rivkin so she would grant him his wish. No matter what.

Even though killing Tony would also be killing herself because as soon as she had murdered the love of her life, her soul would die with him and only a shell of her once happy NCIS agent self would be left. She felt like she was going to die from her broken heart even before she entered the room.

When she stepped inside, her eyes flew to Tony. His head was hanging, but hearing the door he looked up. His green eyes flew directly to hers and they clashed as if it was their souls collided one last time. Ziva tried to ignore the pang in her heart trying to keep her walls around it, but she shuddered with the pain. Tony managed a small smirk meant only for her and then he mustered a wink.

Ziva nearly lost it, but held it together at the brink of sobs. Tony was in brutal pain physically and mentally and with his two ounces of strength he smiles and winks at her to assure her that it would be okay. No one had ever cared so much for her. He truly loved her and was protecting her in their last moments together. Who would have thought that he would be the strong one between them.

Rivkin asked, "Your decision?"

Ziva held eye contact with Tony knowing his strength would be the only thing to get her to say the dreaded words, "I will kill Tony."

Rivkin frowned, "Interesting choice. I was hoping you would allow me the honors, but I suppose this will prove that you do not love him."

Fire burned up inside of Ziva, but she bit her tongue knowing the words inside her would just cause something worse. She shook her head telling Tony that was not true, she did love him. He answered with a nod of understanding. Rivkin shoved Ziva toward the table of tools, "Pick one, my Isha, I know you know how to use all of them."

Ziva stumbled toward the table and chose a small dagger. In seconds she would plunge this sharp knife into Tony's heart and in effect they would both die in different meanings of the world. Unless...

Her hand clenched tighter around the dagger and Tony knew something had changed in her. When she had first come into the room, Tony had seen the resolve and regret burning in her eyes. He had done his best to be strong for her. There was no way out. Tony felt his stomach constrict and bile rose in his throat. He swallowed it back and managed to grin and wink and the woman, he loved.

Although she would kill him as he asked, it would not be any easier than if Rivkin would do the killing. Tony loved her especially because she would take his last wish and follow through. As a child and then as an adult, Tony did not believe in soul mates. But then he met Ziva and the thought had entered his mind, still he did not cave. However, as time went on and they worked side by side, he knew that soul mates did exist and he had in fact found his.

Now his soul mate was being forced to kill him.

However, when Ziva turned holding the dagger tightly in her hands, Tony knew Ziva was going to try something. And since they were in fact soul mates, Tony knew exactly what she was going to try and he did not like it at all.

**(So I totally thought about leaving it here, but decided that would count as torturing my few loyal readers so I kept on going!)**

Ziva stared at Rivkin replacing her weakness with an icy stare, "Any guidelines?"

Rivkin glared and stroked his chin, "Do not kill him in the least painful way. I want him to live for a while after you stab him so that the last thing he sees is me taking you from him."

Walking steadily toward Tony, Ziva halted in front of him and took in all his injuries oozing blood before meeting his eyes. They argued about her choice without saying a word. Then Ziva spun to face Rivkin and backed up closer to Tony so her body brushed his. Raising the blade to her own throat, Ziva said, "I will just kill myself. Because then your plan will never work."

Michael took a step toward her, "Ziva, stop. Do not make this harder for you than it has to be."

"I won't stop. I will kill myself before you kill me," Ziva shouted.

"I am not going to kill you," Rivkin frowned confused about her implications.

"Yes, yes you will," Ziva's voice shook, "by killing Tony you will in fact be killing me."

Rivkin groaned, "Ziva stop with the romantics and kill the man. The longer you wait the more painful it will be for both of you."

Ziva's brow knit together, "Do you not realize that I am going to kill myself?"

"Do you not realize that by killing yourself you will break Tony's heart and leave him to my disposal?"

Tony whispered into Ziva's ear, "Ziva, it's okay. Just kill me. It isn't worth fighting. I want you alive to help Carrie and the team, please."

Ziva turned slowly to look at Tony, "It will work. If I kill myself, then Rivkin's plans are ruined and I can't kill you, Tony. I can't."

"It's okay, Zi, then let Rivkin do it. I do not want you dead," Tony sucked in a breath as pain radiated from his countless incisions, "I love you Ziva. I will always love you."

Lowering the dagger to her side, Ziva felt her lip quiver as tears threatened to spill down her face. She could not hold the emotion back, "I love you too, Tony."

Tony smiled and leaned towards her capturing her lips with his. Ziva wished she could stay leaning against Tony with his lips softly caressing hers. Her eyes closed tightly as a tear leaked onto her cheek, she returned the kiss with her whole heart.

Tony could have continued to kiss her forever even if his shoulders were burning with the strain of holding him up and his lacerations were throbbing.

Rivkin yelled, "Stop it! Kill him or I will!"

Ziva pulled back from Tony searching his eyes with hers. Tony nodded, "Kill me, Zi. It' alright."

Sneering Rivkin snarled, "Exchange last words."

"Tony, I am so sorry," Ziva let the tears fall as she clenched the dagger raising it to Tony's heart.

"It's not your fault," Tony swallowed the lump forming in his throat. This could not be happening. "You saved my life, Ziva. You taught me that is such a thing as soul mates."

Ziva smirked while tears traced paths down her cheeks, "Good-by my b'sheirt." With tears streaming down her cheeks, Ziva pressed the tip of the blade into Tony's chest.

Tony clenched his jaw and his breath caught as the dagger pierced his flesh. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he looked at Ziva with love still pouring from him to her.

Sorrow and regret and the raw emotion of a broken heart breaking again clouded Ziva's eyes. Rivkin screamed, "Faster!"

Ziva apologized to Tony over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," as she sank the blade further into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, first off I am so terribly sorry it has taken me months to post another chapter! I wasn't sure what to do after Ch. 16 so I just kinda left it. I'm not good at updating. So I hope I have some readers still out there that will enjoy it!**

**REVIEW! Please tell me what you think! I will try to update better!**

* * *

A knock on the room's door distracted Rivkin and his men pulling their attention away from Ziva and her task. Ziva let out a shuddering breath and stopped pushing the dagger into Tony, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I know I am making it worse because it is slow, but I...I can't."

Tony groaned, "It's okay, Zi." He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose before continuing, "Hey, you used a contraction."

Ziva smirked ever so slightly even as tears continued to fall from her eyes. When Tony's eyes flickered toward the door, Ziva turned to look. One of Rivkin's men opened the door and Rivkin looked toward it. Ziva's eyes widened as she realized who was on the other side of the door. She quickly turned back to Tony and shielded both of them.

Suddenly the room exploded with smoke and flashing lights as people swarmed in shouting "Federal Agents, Freeze". Relief flooded through both Tony and Ziva as Gibbs became visible through the haze. He yelled, "Tony! Ziva!"

Ziva shouted back, "Here, Gibbs! Tony needs an ambulance."

Voices were shouting all over the compound as terrorists were arrested and taken into custody. Ziva ripped part of her over shirt off and wrapped it around the dagger protruding from Tony's chest, "Just breathe, Tony. Help is almost here." On the inside she was screaming prayers that he would be okay and that the knife hadn't struck anything vital yet. She hoped the material would prevent precious oxygen from escaping his chest. She desperately wanted to take the knife out of him, but she knew then there was the danger he would bleed out.

Tony tried to concentrate on breathing as searing pain ripped through his body. A shadow of movement flickered in the corner of his eye and his mind registered a possible threat. His eyes flew to Ziva in a warning as she looked at him trying to reassure him. He saw her recognize his message and she scanned the room trying to locate Rivkin.

Then Michael slid between her and Tony snaking an arm around her neck and squeezing her to him. Ziva's eyes began to water immediately and panic again flooded her as he held a knife to her throat and shouted, "Everyone freeze or else Ziva is dead." With his back to Tony, he stared down the agents.

As all attention in the room was drawn to the scene, Gibbs yelled aiming his gun at Rivkin's head, "How did he escape? Rivkin you let her go!" He gritted his teeth, there was no clear shot. It was too big a risk that the bullet would go through Rivkin and into Tony.

A morbid smile spread across Michael's face, "Now that I have everyone's attention, you are going to listen to me and follow my instructions. I will be leaving here unharmed and as a free man with Ziva."

"That's not how it works," Gibbs spoke calmly despite the fear gnawing at his gut.

Ziva clawed at his arm, "NCIS does not negotiate with terrorists."

Tightening his hold on her and putting pressure on his weapon, Rivkin stopped Ziva's squirming, "We will just see about that, won't we. I want everyone to leave the room."

Gibbs cleared his throat, "I don't think so. You led us here with Tony's phone and we just got here."

"That was my mistake, but it served my purpose well. Leave now!" Rivkin pressed his finger to the blade pushing it into Ziva's delicate neck causing blood to ooze from beneath her skin.

Gibbs pierced Rivkin with his steely gaze and hollered, "Everyone get out and take the dirt bags with you. I stay."

Rivkin glared in return, "Thank you Agent Gibbs, but you will need to leave as well or else I'm afraid precious Ziva will lose all her blood."

Warring with himself, Gibbs said, "Where will you go anyway? You are surrounded by armed federal agents." He could not just leave his agents to this man's evil, but he also didn't know any way around it.

"I always have a plan and this one is so important to succeed in that I have multiple how do you say…safety nets in place," Rivkin smirked arrogantly staring at Gibbs.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Gibbs continued to talk seeing something in Tony's eyes that told him the risk of stalling was needed.

Rivkin answered with all the confidence in the world, "Well, seeing as I will succeed I suppose I could inform you of the basics. Before Ziva and I make our escape, she will finish killing Tony. Then since we are already married we will runaway together to achieve the power I deserve so much. You will have to use your imagination for the rest."

Tony had always heard adrenaline could allow the impossible to become possible and when Rivkin mentioned taking Ziva away that adrenaline coursed through his throbbing body. Adrenaline combining with his anger and love gave him the power he had been lacking behind his emotions.

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond and Rivkin screamed, "Get out!"

So backing slowly toward the door, Gibbs saw what he had been waiting for, hope glimmered in his senior field agent's eyes. Keeping his face expressionless, Gibbs said, "Okay I'm gone." Tony would not let Rivkin kill Ziva and Ziva would not let Rivkin kill Tony. His agents were the safest in each other's hands and he was just getting in their way by infuriating Rivkin so he turned and left the room. He stood next to the doorway carefully out of sight, but not completely leaving after all they were his agents.

Rivkin laughed, "Don't negotiate with terrorists? Now before we continue where we left off with Tony's murder, Ziva I want you to remember the feeling of this blade against your throat because I won't hesitate to slit your throat if you try to outsmart me."

Ziva's mind raced trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Gibbs had just left them, this wasn't making any sense. Now how would they escape? She could not handle killing Tony especially after they had come so close to being free.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. Rivkin was over confident and distracted with threatening Ziva so Tony made his move. His arm rose from the chain he had escaped from with the adrenaline's help. Tony clenched his teeth, this would hurt like crazy, but he had to save his ninja. Ignoring the paralyzing hot pain, Tony ripped the dagger from his own chest and skillfully spun it in his hand so he was clutching the handle where Ziva's hand had once trembled with regret. Tony gripped the dagger and raised it silently. With no hesitation, he plunged it into Rivkin's back precisely where his heart would be.

Rivkin tightened with pain and surprise until the injury took effect. He went limp, hand dropping from around Ziva's throat and he fell to the cold cement floor. The hand holding the knife opened upon hitting the ground and the weapon skid across the floor. Ziva's eyes widened having no idea what had just taken place, she turned scared to hope. Her eyes went immediately to Tony, who was putting pressure on his chest as blood slipped through his fingers.

Ziva yelled, "Gibbs, clear!" She stepped over Rivkin's gasping body to help Tony try to stop the bleeding. Gibbs charged into the room with McGee at his side, guns raised.

Gibbs talked into his headset, "All four hostages secure." He frowned at his agent that was bleeding profusely on multiple parts of his body. "Tony, you good?"

All the hostages were secure, they were all safe. Tony smiled brightly, "Yeah, I'm great!" Gibbs smirked in relief and Ziva grinned in return. They were okay.

McGee rolled his eyes but let out a breath in relief, "And he isn't even on pain killers yet."

Rivkin clutched at his chest as if he could remove the blade piercing his heart from behind. All eyes shifted to the dying terrorist on the ground. Tony and Ziva shared a look of relief and victory. Then paramedics swarmed in. A flurry of activity followed. Tony was freed the rest of the way from the wall and he was moved onto a stretcher as they worked to stop the bleeding and assess the extent of his injuries. Ziva was forced into a chair while her neck was stitched up on the scene and her cuts and bruises were sterilized.

When a paramedic stood up from taking Rivkin's pulse, all eyes turned to him, "He is dead."

Everyone tried to show a semblance of humanity, but everyone had a smile tugging on their lips. Ziva's lips twitched, "Does this mean I have to get a divorce?"

McGee looked extremely confused, "When did you marry Rivkin?"

Tony grunted from the stretcher, "She didn't."

Frowning, Ziva said slowly, "Tony, you witnessed it. He forced me to marry him."

As he was being rushed from the room, Tony grinned, "Zi, you never said 'I do' plus you didn't repeat the vows under your own free will. You aren't married," since he was already being taken down the hall, he shouted the rest, "Thank the Lord."

Ziva smiled brilliantly and jumped up from the chair as soon as a bandage was placed over her stitches. Preparing to run down the hall, Ziva paused to answer Gibbs questioning look, "I was with him on his last ambulance ride, I do not plan to miss this one." As soon as Gibbs nodded giving her permission, she ran to her partner that was so much more.

Emerging from the compound, she located the ambulance that Tony was being loaded into and jogged up to the paramedics, "I need to ride with him."

They let her in before slamming the doors closed. Tony smirked wearily over at her, "Miss me?"

Ziva smirked, "Not at all," then getting serious she leaned close to Tony, eyes glimmering with tears, "I am so sorry."

"Nothing was your fault," Tony used all his strength to wipe a tear from Ziva's cheek, "remember, I asked you to kill me."

Ziva wrapped both of her hands around his holding it to her cheek, "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared," her voice was barely a whisper, "And then you saved my life."

Tony brushed his finger against one of her hands, "We saved each other, Zi and for the record I was scared out of my mind."

A paramedic cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to put Mr. DiNozzo on oxygen so your conversation will have to wait a while."

Ziva tore her eyes from Tony to ask, "Will he be okay?"

Smiling reassuringly, the medic answered, "He will make a full recovery but he will need surgery and quite a few stitches."

Returning her gaze to Tony, Ziva took in his appearance realizing that he was actually okay and that they were really together. His eyes were closed and a mask covered his mouth and nose. Pain created tension in every muscle of his face and his skin was a shade lighter than his natural color, but it was the best sight Ziva had ever seen. She smiled with the happiness coursing through her veins. A few short days ago she had sat in the back of an ambulance studying Tony's hand admitting her love for him to herself and now she held his hand with the joy of knowing he loved her back.

So much had changed through the tragedy and chaos of the past week, but as always they rose from the evil, stronger.


End file.
